


The Breaking of Purity

by OryxBystander



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Consensual Somnophilia, Double Penetration, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, May Be Religous Based, May Be Religous Image, Metaphor Heavy, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Explicit Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sensitivity, Sibling Incest, Sibling Tags Are Background, Supernatural Elements, Tenderness, Tentacle Sex, Until I'm Comfortable Enough To Do So
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OryxBystander/pseuds/OryxBystander
Summary: Klaus starts to break Ben's purity.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus knew it was so wrong but he just couldn't help it, can't help to steal glances at Ben, can't help but to look at him when no one else was in the room or when no one else was looking at him, he felt like a sinner and he loved it, loved how his skin cooled when he bathed in the sensations of Ben, he lives for Friday nights when the drinks are out, the food is always so made beautifully and a little bit of music never hurt anyone so when he had the chance to blast it and have every dancing to it mainly aiming his sins onto Ben when he'd get up and drag Diego to dance with him and Klaus would sneak his looks at his hips, the way his body rolled to the music, that beautiful smile on his face when he laughed with Allison who was definitely making fun of Diego's dances while sharing wine with Vanya, Ben was an angel who held demons underneath him.

He loved it when Ben would dance with Mom making cookies or waffles in the morning, loved it when he sang with to himself even though he was bad it was always the fun and laughs that came with it, he loved it when he would practise violin with Vanya who was a little bit better than her but no one said anything, he loved it when he would play fight with Diego in the early afternoons, loved with when he gave Luther a mouthing off and loved it when he read books with Five, both of them smart in their own divisions, he would never admit that he loved it when he spent time with him alone.

Klaus knew Ben wasn't one to see past the obliviousness of his own innocence and it was magical, magical how this man held literal tentacles inside his skin, who was no stranger to death, gore and blood and yet is unaware of the sweet pleasures that are around him, he wants to be the one who shows him it, to feel his warm skin against his, to feel his hands everywhere so inexperienced and neutral, wants to be the one to make him shiver, make him scream and to bring him down and to do it all over again, yet it only happens in his dreams so when he wakes its a pain but when he sleeps is a happiness.

He can't help the fascination he has with Ben, just the way he moves pulls him in, the softness of his voice when the world gets too loud for him, the venom in his voice when Luther or even Vanya pushes him too far, the sweetness of his touches as he calms him down, the warmth of his hugs and the silliness of his voice when he messes up either a word or a sentence, the way he stays by his side when the dark covers him in the shadows of the dead and yet Klaus can never seem to thank him, and it haunts him to this day when he just turns his back on Ben.

His dreams only get worse, the sickened thought of him dying, the moaning thought of mouths against each other and the crying thoughts of being left alone in a pit of nothingness as the world dancing on by his grave sight, a hand buried with a note that holds love and sex, a mouth buried with a tone of serenity and a body buried with the warmth of a forever touch but he wakes with a hand reaching down, he climbs away from the scene and runs himself a bath, imagining the water of Ben's hands.

Klaus finds himself staring at Ben again who doesn't notice because of his immunity to see the lust that is flashed at him whenever they catch each others eyes, Klaus holds in a whistle as his mind tries to pull him away from Ben and back to the argument he and Allison had around twenty minutes ago about a dress, although it wasn't really an argument more of a disagreement and he may have stole her favourite blazer and replaced it with Diego's leather jacket that she'll probably not notice and wear.

He snaps back to reality when a hand is waved in front of him and he quickly flashes Ben a smile who is looking concerned and Klaus could just rightfully reach up and kiss they fuckable lips but he doesn't, he can't have Ben pushing him away and most likely letting his tentacles get a taste of his blood and he wouldn't even be mad, he'd understand his horrible death and he'd be happy to see Ben happy.

"You okay?" Ben asks and Klaus nearly bursts out crying, his emotions are really letting the lever go on this one but Klaus just nods and whispers that his head is sore and Ben straight up offers that he can sleep in his room if anything gets too loud, Ben moved his room to the attic, a small comfortable place that is away from all the noise unless its being brought to him.

Klaus gives a small thanks but declines, he can't sleep in Ben's room, he'll do something that'll haunt him so much as the ghosts or he'll get caught doing it, Ben would climb up his ladders and catch him, and he'll scream, let his tentacles out and paint his room red with blood with a smile on his face, Klaus would be gone and they'd all be happy, happy as Larry on the go.

It's too early anyway to sleep and dream again, so he watches again as Ben gives him a goodbye and heads out and upstairs, he can hear Allison talking loudly with Five, it'll most likely fall into an argument as does most things with Five but on a similar note with Allison but she's more gentle and steady with her voice when needed but Five the oldest youngest bastard in the family doesn't know how to speak to his family which is more funny as only him and Ben can communicate, it's a feeling of pride that hits him as he still stays sitting in the living room, the fire below Five's portrait is always on.

He stares into the flames and can see the lustful hands beg at him to grab the flesh of Ben, dig his fingernails in the skin on his thighs, mark him with lips and cum to be his own, get the boy screaming into the depths of pleasure, the fire of lust screams at him to bring the boy apart, spread him apart and thrust into him like he deserves too, feel the boy shake underneath him and hold onto him like nothing else matters in the world but Klaus tries to tares his eyes away from the fire as his mind rushes to the images and his blood is pumping too much but he can't stop staring at that fire, the fire that is his sinful desire, a fire that is his own blood, a fire that holds his own secrets when he looks at Ben, the boy he wants to share that fire with.

He finally tears his eyes away when the window rattles and the rain is hitting against it, almost a reminder from God to stay away from lust, keep his hands to himself and not to fall into a pit he can't climb his way out of.

Silence is here but its loud, almost as loud as Allison's hurried heels click along the hallway, her voice loud as well as she shouts for Vanya to wait as she "has the perfect jeans to go with that top" and then a few hushes from Five as he can hear him teleport, the house can always be loud when it's needed to be quiet but Klaus stays seated, his eyes on nothing as the wind passes by for a small moment, almost blowing out the fire, he wishes it did as lust still screams for him to look again, look at his own manifestations climb out from behind his eyes and tare the world apart, he breathes to calm himself, he has too or else he'll start to cry, cry with everything that's inside him.

He moves from the room once the air got too loud for him and finds himself sitting at the bottom of the main stairway, his mind still rushing but this air is cool, gentle and allows him to calm himself with body shivers and temporal thoughts of a noose around his neck, a hand on his shoulder makes him jump and a gentle voice is soothing him as he pulls his shoulder away from it, he looks up and wants to scream at God for making Ben walk down the stairs and catch him shivering like an idiot.

"You sure your okay?" Ben smiles that beautiful smile he wants to see when he shoves his back against the bed and litters his throat with kisses but Klaus just nods again, a million words going through the typewriter in his brain to move the conversation onwards but Ben just raises an eyebrow at him and sits with him, thigh so close to his own and Klaus is ready to run.

"I am one hundred percent sure that I am definitely, ok actually maybe around a ninety five percent sure that I am okay" Klaus adds humour to his misfortune because what he would do just to shove Ben against the stair and straight up get him screaming his name in front of everyone is killing him just as much as Ben looking so sweet into his eyes almost as if he's reading his mind.

He hopes Ben isn't telepathic because wow questions would never stopped being asked.

Ben gives out a puff of air as he once again raises an eyebrow at him before leaning back into the stair, his back rough against it and a slight uncomforting feeling but he wants to make sure that Klaus is really okay and not just saying it so he can leave which he knows he is doing.

"Is it the ghosts?" Ben asks softly almost as if he's hurt him, most times when Klaus is shaking and shivering its the dead who is trying to grab him, try to bite at him, trying to bring him into the void to walk between the realms, to walk between the realities.

Klaus wants to knock Ben out in the sweetest way possible to sprint away to his room, locking it so no one walks into the shambles that he is just from a soft touch from Ben but he's also happy that he asked if it was the ghosts because it wasn't, they left long ago when his mind ran into a fantasy that even the dead don't want to see, he can't fault the dead for leaving him be when his hand reach a place that brings joy.

"Yeah, yeah, they are just so so loud, screaming, crying" Klaus lies to Ben and it hurts him, his dramatic sudden act of clutching his head so harsh it gets Ben touching his hands to bring them away from his head, Klaus will never wash his hands again so he says into his jumbled mind of trying to play out this act so he pretends to cry, more like making fake hissing noises and dramatically moving his head as if he's been struck.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm here" Ben is genuinely worried now as Klaus is shaking harder and hissing in pain but Ben can't see the plot behind the act, the act to play false pain just for a touch, Ben gently lifts Klaus who falls into him still hissing in fake pain as they make their way to Klaus's bedroom, Ben keeping his hand on Klaus waist and one around his shoulders as he pushes his door open to get inside the room and lay him down, he feels Klaus's hand that was on his back fall to his waist, at first hesitant and then dropping but says nothing as he bites his lip only to leave the room hurriedly.

Klaus could smack the absolute shit out of Ben for biting his lip then leaving the room with nothing to say, he huffs a frustration breath as he turns on his bed to face the wall, his fairy lights still bright behind him casting a shadow of his want and he closes his eyes to get the feeling of Ben's waist against his hand, a perfect fit for grabbing, for bruising and for mouthing at and they lips, oh they lips could kill everyone, he didn't need they tentacles to kill, he had the perfect shape to wrap around his dick, the perfect shape to melt into and the perfect shape to scream, to moan and to fall apart, his lust is becoming a beacon of light for the nine circles of hell to climb up into and show themselves to the world, show off their little pet unknown to himself that Ben was also going through the same commitment of sins.

Ben shoved his book open and sat against his windowsill, the warmth of the sun reminded him that it was okay to want Klaus to touch him against, to feel that hand press against him in a way that only the moonlight should see, the hand that brought the force of a sinful thought of being pushed against everything and anything, to get himself shaking and screaming to the point where the world would hear him, to get his body drowned in a river of kisses, to get bathed in cum of his own and Klaus's, to get brought apart to where he feels like he's floating its a hopeful image as he can feel the tainted windows of purity inside his mind begin to break to allow the domination of hands and tongues consume him to a peaceful bliss that will make him whole again.

His mind is let up of what ifs to the point where he needs to lay away his book and to simmer himself down onto his bed to feel the soft silk of his bed that he wishes Klaus was laying him down on, whispering words of praise, words of sensual and words to make him cry, cry from either praise, pleasure or from the raw love that he holds for Klaus, to feel him thrust into him giving unbearable sensations, to get him to see white vision as his body floats from the sensitivity he has been brought too but alas it is nothing but a thought on his mind that the gatekeepers hold to his soul, he knows it's still early yet he can't help but to sleep, sleep away that filth that hinders his mind, someone will wake him when they realise.

The rest of them, maybe not Five but he stays quiet, is oblivious to the changes of the wind within the house when emotions get so high that the air sings a song of long to fill them with realisation that love is amongst them in ways that would seem unredeemable but it goes into the dust in the corners of the house, hides away in the cracks where love cannot reach.

Klaus knows this wind so much and he wishes he could just let it slit his throat and move into the world of void to be freed from Ben, moments get too high for him where he wants to sleep underneath the weeping willow as it shrouds him in the petals of drastic change, to cover him in the vines of satisfaction when he makes Ben cum but he pulls and pulls at them to run away into that same pit of nothingness that brings him a sense of heartbroken lovers drifting apart in a sea of silk, he wants none and he wants one and he wants both, both to free him, free him from a love and a desire that overgrows his heart until he becomes that weeping willow tree standing tall on the mountain of a regenerating doomsday that is yet to happen.

He wants love in a way he can't have, wants Ben's heart in his hand and his lips on his, a soul bonded to a soul is a creation that God cannot destroy and Klaus want's that, want's that feeling so much that he begins to fall out of understanding in whether or not he truly loves Ben or just loves his body, loves the curves, loves the flesh, loves the way it moves to the point where he pins him down so hard he's trapped between pain and pleasure, screaming into the floor his contentment without a breath being spared.

He really wants to fuck him but Klaus says nothing as he reaches down, his blood overflowing and his body heating up against him, an oven cooked with security of sex and love and takes it upon himself to fuck into his hand, imaging Ben's swollen lips and wet mouth on him, imaging cum slipping down his mouth and into his throat and Klaus cums with a quiet cry into his pillow, he wouldn't be able to handle the shame if anyone was to walk by and hear him, never-mind being caught and seeing him laying on his side with a hand full of cum, he thinks some may of hit his covers and under-sheet so that would be a hilarious story to tell Mom.

He lays for a minutes to gather his shame then heads to the bathroom, hiding his hand disgustingly in his pocket just encase he is found by one of his siblings, shaking their hand with a cum covered one wouldn't be anyone ideal fantasy and if it is then get that checked out, he kicks the door open and shuts it behind him loudly, locking it so he can have another minute of peace as he washes his hands, trying his best to avoid the mirror as it casts his projection of a perfect face to love, the water cold against his hands and the soap mixing it all together as he scrubs away at the filth he let go, shaking them dry as he leans his hands against the sink and eyes himself in the mirror, there's no denying the cracks in his face is from the hidden trauma that dares creep up onto him, his skin rough from the fights from the shadows in his room, his legs tainted with cuts from the rubble he threw himself to after a dance with the Devil and yet he is loved, a war is on his body and all he can do is bathe the blood away when the tears from his eyes cannot wash away they emotion of scarred men.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling mistakes   
> I honestly don't know how to feel about this chapter
> 
> TW/ Mentions of suicide   
>  Gore mention

Ben's mind was pure of sins that would of run deep into the circle of treachery that had the Devil thirsting for more, thirsting to break free from the captivity of a blighted omen and strive through Hell just to hold this man accounted for the actions that would bring a king to his knees and pray for a forgiveness that would only be freed from the hellfire of a child who held the burning stick of robbed maturity, but he wanted that, wanted to feel the fire of a thousand suns baring on his skin when he would be laid down in bliss by the mouth of a man he desired, desired to the point where he would seal himself away from the shadows of his own room, bathe himself in light that even the darkest pits of the universe would shield from. 

It was torturous to be living underneath the same roof as the man who hated the house, hated the warmth that it gave whenever a smile was in the room, hated the way the violin played so late (everyone hated that), hated the way the air would be filled with laughter than left them all feeling at home, hated the way they both couldn't be left alone in a room candlelight with windows painting their pleasure, this house was used to bathing in sins of lust, death and heresy but none spoke of it whenever the house shook in anger when the wind got too brave to seep into the cracks of blood stained monsters hiding behind lifeful eyes, they spoke of nothing when the dark filled their minds with trauma too loud for the world too see.

Numb is what everyone would feel when the moon shun it's bright lights through blinds and curtains so they got feel the hugs of ambitions and childhood memories they all held with each other, it was a comfort so sore they couldn't bare look each other in the eyes, breathes passed by as they sat close and yet too far to feel a connection in memories, memories is what drove them to be a family underneath the cold reign of a man who felt none love for all, only for what they could be, children driven mad by whips and bondage until they united underneath the glistening glass cathedral that sat in their minds, a bond so hard that even the man was killed with it in the end.

Ben felt love in ways he had never thought of, never held that one true to his own mind and soul whenever he slept alone in a cold room wishing to be held by a melody that would calm his mind to the point where he would fall deep into a silky sea of touches that felt like a river of flowers had suffocated him, suffocating is what he was used to, suffocating underneath the barren waste lands of his mind, his mind tricks and tricks him to the place of a city that is held underneath the tentacles in his own stomach, they hold his pleasure to high for him eyes to reach and he is envious, envious of the song they sing of freedom, even the beasts within him wind their way into his mind and shield it from him.

Pleasure is what he was used to in the terms of innocence, the pleasure from a book that holds knowledge for him to gain, pleasure from a nice cup of tea that calms him from an attack within him that's just the Horror wishing to be free, pleasure from the warmth of his bed when the house goes to sleep, pleasure from looking at the stars that dance with moon high above in the sky and he wishes he could dance with the moon, dance away these thoughts of a time better than now, to shine so bright he feels nothing but the pure joy and happiness from songs of love, to feel loved is a dream that everyone takes to the grave, to know that your presence can change someone is what he craves, craves it too the point where he dares take a knife to his skin.

It was a pain brought by the simple things in his life, pain from how the sun would sing him a song of unworried thoughts, pain from sitting in the warmth from the fireplace, pain from reading a book that held so many words that would stick to his mind like the cum to his hand, the sinfulness is washed away when he meets himself in the tares of his mirror as he cried away the pleasure so quickly that that he hopes that lust wouldn't taint him quick enough to the point where he becomes a slave to the claws of tainted touches he revolts against and grinds against.

He wants freedom from bondage but cannot understand the truth behind his own actions that cause his tinted windows of doomsday to crack underneath the strength of sensations cause by a dream that the gatekeeper of immunity allows to slip free when emotions begin to handle the bar of anger out to a house of so many, emotions caused by the hands of God who wishes to keep the pure free from a life of sin and a death that leads the king of open doors to choose a place of eternal pain, a life that is lived without love can become a river of all things silent and serene, he knows this well when he stares at himself through cracked mirrors and reflections from dropped water when fights happen at the table of gatherings, too much has his own reflections showed the truth in his own eyes.

Night is when the demons of foul play begin to climb the ladders and begin to play the tune of needful touches, he stays sicken by his own touches that drive him to a point where he feels nothing and drives him to a point where he believes that God was strike him down into a hellhole of dying stars, decaying moons and a music box broken by false love, he feels shameful and he feels rebellious to break himself apart and allow himself to be touched, loved and to be brought to a mountain that is covered by glass, to walk through barefooted until he cries for forgiveness, to cry for a life free of wonders, to cry for a nightfall that holds his words high, a remembrance of the seven courts of humanity.

Humanity is what makes him wish for a kiss that means more for the both of them, to feel the courts around him smothering him in a life long battle against what makes him the way he is, to battle the monster within him or to battle the humanity within him, each play a part in the role he has as a human being and it's killing him, killing him know he holds a place in humanity, he holds his role in the courts, the courts of war, death, sorrow, guilt, lies, secrets and peace, he holds the key to them and he wants to burn them all, burn them so they cry mercy underneath his wicked smile as he is wrapped in the arms of a man who shuns himself for rising up against the tidal wave of his life.

Stupid is what he felt whenever he sat close to Klaus, stupid for thinking he can touch him, a hand on his arm and a thigh against his own but they don't speak to each other when they sit, they sit and listen to the way Allison sings along with Vanya's violin, the growing argument between Luther and Diego never happens when Allison sings louder into the room, swaying side to side with a glass of wine in hand, a semi-drunken look in her face and a dazed look on his own as he leans against Klaus, he can hear the violin sing to him, the tune of everlasting peace finds it's way sinking between his skin, the music playing in his blood and the tentacles inside him stay quiet for once, Klaus is a beacon of warmth when he chooses to be and whenever he is Ben tethers himself to him, gathering in that warmth that was stolen from him when limbo reached up inside him.

"She's drunk" Klaus is speaking to him quietly, voice shaking but Ben says nothing as he nods against his shoulder, he could tell when she fell into a drunken state.

"Don't blame her" Ben agrees with Allison even though she never spoke, agrees with her actions to drink away everything and just to have fun, fun away from trauma and away from everything in the world and it was tempting to push himself away from Klaus to snatch the glass out her hand and to chug what was left of it, wine wasn't his go to but it's better than his own saliva at this rate, he doesn't move.

"It's a Wednesday" Klaus scoffs with fake malice as he peeks down to see Ben watching Allison talk a lot of shit as she cuddles close to Vanya who looks confused and amused at the same time, Klaus tore his eyes away from him when the motion to move him up and to kiss him softly, he'd never get over the embarrassment of doing it in front of his family and he'd know Ben would kill him.

"Drinking has no set days" Ben hits back with his usual wittiness as he smiles to himself from his own answer as he feels and hear Klaus laugh his beautiful yet sorrow-filled laugh, it was tragic and a beauty to hear someone you loved so much break in such a laugh but Ben says nothing, can't handle being pushed away and rejected, the room becomes silent par from the fire in the fireplace that never seems to go away, always watching the family, watching the drunken nights and the wonders that happen within in.

"So why aren't we all drinking?" Klaus asks an honest question as he shifts himself so he can get comfy against his chair, hoping Ben doesn't take it for a 'get off' action but thankfully he doesn't, he stays where he is and he watches the room, watching as Diego closes his eyes and tilts his head up in thought, watches as Luther stands and heads to his room, watches as Five takes a sip of his drink and teleports away, watches as Allison is dragged up by Vanya and they both leave for her room, loud laughs and giggles hear by the sisters is always a joy to hear. 

"Because it's a Wednesday" Ben holds his laughter in as he answers his witty comeback to happily into the room, Diego gives a laugh to Ben's comment and gets up to leave, giving a goodbye to the both of them marvelling himself in Klaus fake angered look as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"Your an asshole" Klaus hisses at Ben, shoving his shoulder up, ignoring the bubbling feeling in his stomach.

"Come on, that was a good one, I'd personally say my best" Ben is honestly proud of his comeback, if that's what you want to call that as he pulls himself off Klaus's shoulder already missing the closeness of him but he can't stay long, lust and bad ideas would be painted across his face that Klaus would be able to read from miles away and Ben would never forgive himself for it and Klaus would never forgive him for feeling this way.

Klaus looks at Ben who is always so stunning, the light from the fire is glowing against him, his eyes soft and gentle, his skin smooth like a calming river and his body is shaped so perfectly that Klaus wonder's if he is even real, how one man can be a beautiful as the sun and moon, he clears his throat once he catches himself looking Ben up and down.

"Okay, okay it was good, I personally think not your best but you did good buddy" Klaus agrees with Ben for the sake of hoping for a longer conversation even though the voice inside his head is telling him that it was Ben's best but he jumps back from his mind when he see's Ben standing up, his heart drops as Ben says that he's had enough for today, doesn't feel like drinking and wishes him a goodnight, Klaus nearly drops and cries, he leans back into his chair and pulls out a cigarette packet he had hiding in pocket, lights it up and heads to his room, feelings running high.

Ben however doesn't reach his room and finds himself sitting out in the back garden, his eyes watching the sky and watching how time is held within it, wishes he had made are being forgotten by his own eyes and it pains him to feel this way, to feel like he's dying when he's really living through an emotion that makes him numb to the foundation of time, the wind is gone but the air is cold, too cold for him to be feeling self-pity, an orchestra that battles against the wind is how he sometimes feel whenever he lays against the grass, the drums of a never-ending battle begins and he rushes himself away from the outside land and rushes himself to safety in a broken room that is a gateway to manifestations and hallucinations into his mind and into his room.

He stares at the creeping darkness that paints his window, stares at the cracked mirror that is mouthing itself off with the clothes that sit on his chair but he does nothing as he walks through a tar filled carpet that bites at his legs and he wishes it was another, he drowns himself in isolation and drowns himself underneath the covers of hands that are sprouting the tongues of what he so wishes for again and again, he stops himself in the middle of his room and starts to cry to himself, starts to cry for a better time, a better place to be where there is nothing crawling around the open space of the world, his self pity is becoming who he is and it is killing him, loving someone is not self pity but going against his own purity of his innocence and immunity is, sex, love and want is what he needs and he cannot have if he is to ride the boat to the river and the waterfall of a diamond that opens his way to peace that sits atop the nightmare child of his own fear.

He stares into that darkness again and he snaps, the gatekeeper in his mind slips up and releases the rope and he screams, he screams loud and pulls at his hair, his hand comes out to slam the already broken mirror, tossing it away, his other hand pulls at the books on his bookshelf, he kicks at his desk, throws everything he has to the ground, childish actions holding more meaning, he screams again into his hand, and his eyes burn so loudly he almost feels like he's the sun, his body warmth feels sentient, he feels alive in the worse way possible as he throws himself to his bed and throws himself underneath his covers, a personal heaven that indulges him in a better tomorrow, his tears dry themselves up on the roughness of his skin.

A sudden silence is brought to his room as he peaks his head from underneath his covers, Klaus is there and Ben doesn't know if it's another hallucination that is brought on by his own mind, he finds himself drawn to the energy around him and falls deep until a weight on his bed has him flinching, a quiet sorry is heard and a warm hand is placed on his upper arm, he breaths a breath that is glad to know that this Klaus isn't a hallucination as this Klaus is warm until the false ones who are too cold to touch and bring pain in ways he doesn't want to remember.

"I heard you screaming, then crashing, you okay?" Klaus is gentle in his tone as he removes his hand from Ben's arm, he'd make a joke any other time he saw Ben crying but Ben looks gone, gone in the way the dead looked like and it was heartbroken to see, to see someone so energetic and lively just crumble away from the act and show the tears that held novels of pain, false promises and truths, Klaus let himself stay quiet for both their sakes as he looks at the trashed room.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just accidently let them out" Ben answered with a lie as he could without allowing the waterworks break, apart of him wishes that either Diego heard him crying or Allison but Allison was drunk and would most likely get him drunk as well, he hated being a sad drunk as his mind would rush to a dark place that begged for blood that was his own, beg to drag his own oxygen out of his lungs and to never find a light in a dark place.

Klaus knows the lie all too well and he refuses to push on it, nodding his head in agreement as he looks at Ben, Ben who kept his eyes on the floor, his eyes vacant and body shaking as he held tears, Klaus couldn't allow his mind to rummage to a dirty place when he stared at the man who was silently begging for help with a shut mouth, a forgotten look in his eyes and a body that was close to shattering like glass but Klaus would be their to pick up the pieces, he would always be their to pick Ben up if he shatters, he remembers the time all too well when Ben shattered himself to the point where he allowed the Eldritch to control his physical body, it is a forbidden mention around them.

Klaus keeps his eyes on Ben, sweet Ben who looks at nothing on his trashed floor, the coldness of himself is enough to freeze the room and the tears that are dripping silently down his enough to make Klaus cry himself, he can't handle seeing Ben like this, so pale, so alone in the dark and so quiet in times of need.

Ben says nothing as he lays himself back down, his mind, for the first time is starting to empty itself as his head is soft against his pillow and is body is beginning to calm down from the shaking, the lukewarm air is helping warm him and he gets offended in his own right when Klaus smiles sadly down at him and goes to leave, he grabs him back down, he can't handle the truth of the dark alone and he truthy doesn't want to be along when the hallucinations start up again, can't handle the crawling hands that touch him where he doesn't want.

Klaus again knows this action too much to care that Ben is asking him to stay, to stay would be a crime against his own faith of isolation and loneliness so words don't get tossed out unannounced and touches that leave tears in the way he doesn't wish upon Ben, sweet Ben who is still vacant in his eyes and he leads him down to lay beside him, eyes that he knows hold a shadow of the monster in him, knows that they can hold so much in them and yet they are empty as he turns his back to Klaus, Ben doesn't want Klaus to see him like this, broken like the mirror in all the houses bathroom curtesy of each of the siblings refusing to deal with the real them.

"Get out, I don't want you seeing me like this" Ben whispers brokenly as his tears begin to start themselves again, he denies it to himself that they begin to burn him, he can't be weak in a moment of vulnerability even though he knows that Klaus would never do anything to him, but the agonising thought of opening his stomach to let _Them_ out so Klaus would run away is hard, hard to begin to fall into the monster that you desperately try to deny.

Klaus scoots himself closer to Ben, he doesn't care what Ben looks like right now, he has seen everyone in their worst states, has seen Allison tare out her hair, has seen Luther punch at himself loathing his body, has been Diego stutter so hard he tried to stitch his lips together, has seen Vanya break her violin into pieces, has seen Five slam his hand against the wooden table of the kitchen, he has seen himself smash the mirrors apart but he has never seen Ben like this, had never heard a scream that sounds like a mother who has lost her child, has never seen his room so trashed before and has never seen the boy so broken, he wasn't a stranger to broken things.

"That's not happening, I'm not leaving you" Klaus holds a solid tone in his voice as he leans his head against the upper back of Ben, feeling the man turn slightly to peek at him from glass covered eyes before turning back to the wall, any other time Ben would think this way a dream leading somewhere but for once he knows that this is not a time to think of something so drastic and just to bathe in the softness of Klaus as he feels arms wrap around him, it's a motion that is too soft for him and he reaches down to his stomach.

"Klaus, please, please get out, don't make me get them out" Ben begs against his own will as Klaus just cuddles himself closer to him, and his heart breaks when he clutches his hand tight against his stomach as Klaus says nothing, he only holds him close and he wonders if that is what Klaus wants, death by him and Ben is daring himself to let them go, he stops clutching at his stomach once the pain is getting to much for him.

"Do it then, I'm not leaving" Klaus holds but a little of venom in his voice as he lays his hand on-top of Ben's a little more grip on his behalf as he leans closer to Ben, his hand ready to rip at rumbling skin, he doesn't fear death, he is death and if his time is now by the hands of the man he loves then so be it, so be it because he wouldn't have it any other way, he wouldn't care if his blood soaked the room they laid in as long as Ben would feel free in the way he did before then he would happily contribute himself to it.

Ben says nothing as he closes his eyes and feels the rough palms of Klaus's hands against the top of his hand, oddly satisfying and more than what he wants, a step too far and he would through himself out the window and down into the dirt that would be his grave, his stomach is dying to be opened but he does nothing as he thinks of how much he wants the windows to break so they could cut themselves a blood bath to bathe in each of their own sins, it's a forgotten memory he has.

They stayed quiet for a while, the moon shun through and Klaus took that as his chance to speak.

"Tell me what's going on" Klaus bravely speaks as he too closes his eyes to drag his mind away from the sadness that Ben was producing out into his room, Klaus want's nothing to do with that and he wants to do everything for it, a stroke in a place that would bring greatness to them both and play the sound of Klaus's desire but this isn't about him or his wants.

"No, so why don't you shut up, this incident, or however you want to call it, I'm keeping to myself, so go away!" Ben bites the venom that comes out his mouth, angry at himself for shouting at Klaus who is only trying to help in a way that does annoy him but lets him know that he isn't alone in the silence that he sees in the darkest of nights and he wants to bash his head against the wall until his blood is thick enough to allow Charon to ride down it.

Klaus is albeit taken back from the sudden anger that came from his mouth but he holds nothing against him as he's still on a come down from a spree that made him break the façade that he wore for them all and he can't hold anger for a man who has never felt this way before in his life so Klaus unwraps his arms from Ben's waist and backs up slightly, almost feeling burned and bruised.

Ben tries to recall the anger back from his mouth and shove it into his mind, he doesn't feel the safety of arms around him and he doesn't feel the warm breaths on his back anymore, he can still feel Klaus behind him but never close, never touching as he peeks to see him with his back turned to him, he feels more alone now that Klaus is here, Klaus was his dream and he's just torn it in too because of his own running mouth.

"Goodnight" Klaus's voice is too soft for even himself as he speaks to Ben.

Ben says nothing back as he can't afford his mouth to spit anger again, anger changes who you are as a person and it's Ben enemy as much as his self-pity, he hates his own anger as he speaks words that hold more venom than a snake and holds the actions of a crazed psychopath out to hunt another for fun, his dream of being alone with Klaus in the dead of night has fallen into a nightmare, and he smacks his head against the wall, he knows Klaus sleeps deep so he hits his head again, a blurring of pain traps him and he only stops when They rumble against him, he lays quiet thinking as best he can with the numbness that is his own mind sinking, he floats above a puddle of water that holds many memories of a life he never had, the tale of two lovers forbidden, secret and wavering in and out of reality to find themselves at a door that holds waterfalls filled with silk ribbons that was written in ink from the aftermath of a war between men, woman and children, a stupid dream he had, a memory he had forgotten, his stomach shakes and he is brought back to the land of the living when the moonlight hits against him, bright as it can be in the moon-lit sky.

He feels Klaus turn over and he keeps a breath in, afraid to wake him even though he wants too, wants to shake the man awake to deal with all this trouble that courses through his body, through his own blood, through his heart and even through the tentacles that lay against him stomach, he turns himself away from the wall to face Klaus, Klaus who is dead asleep and light up by the moon, the moon does it's job right to show the sweetness in men who haven't felt love in times passed, Ben dares himself and moves forwards to touch his face, a crazy act that even he knows the Horror is against, he feels against the softness of his cheek, the rough skin from the creases of his eyes, the pale face he grew to love too much is as soft as he never knew, his eyes trail around his face, the faint babyface of him sneaks in when he falls into a deep sleep, his thumb find's Klaus chapped lips and it's too perfect, perfect to know the man he holds is real and not some false reality, thought rushes to his mind.

"I want you to kiss me" Ben speaks with desperation in his voice as he stares at Klaus but knows that he would never answer him back or be the one to move quickly against the bed to bring him forth, it was a plea on dying ears and a inferno that ran eternal as he wishes that Klaus was awake, awake and ready to trap his prey between the wall but it went unnoticed and unheard, Ben bit his lips to keep the sounds of agony at bay as he closed the hopefulness in his heart and he begs that Hell doesn't ignite within him once again, he removes his hand from Klaus's face and turns away from him, can't bare to look at the man that had rejected him, he knows deep down it's not rejection but he can't bring himself away from that, he wants to bash his head against the glass to pray that a shard cuts his throat, he decides against it and plans to stay awake, for the both of their sakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Very ooc because I just have so much trouble writing in character things.  
> Spelling mistakes.
> 
> Going through inner turmoil to either make this an actual porn with plot(ish) or just go full out porn without plot.


End file.
